


Lie Back & Think of Erebor

by QueenBecky



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Older Characters, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBecky/pseuds/QueenBecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is written for this prompt at the kink meme: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/5346.html?thread=11766754#t11766754</p><p>It also shall be part of my 'Queen Bofur' verse I'm slowly developing. All you really need to know is that everyone lives, Thorin & Bofur are married, and Ori is a girl and married to Dwalin.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lie Back & Think of Erebor

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for this prompt at the kink meme: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/5346.html?thread=11766754#t11766754
> 
> It also shall be part of my 'Queen Bofur' verse I'm slowly developing. All you really need to know is that everyone lives, Thorin & Bofur are married, and Ori is a girl and married to Dwalin.

Their relationship had take both quite by surprise, they at first bonding over the fact that Balin’s brother was now Dori’s young sister’s husband. A wedding that had only been out done by the King & Bofur’s own ceremony. It had started out small Balin was Thorin’s top advisor, and Dori ran the household, so their paths crossed quite a lot. Usually Dori bringing Balin a nice cup of tea, spiked with a few drops of whiskey, and a sympathetic ear to help the older dwarf unwind after a stressful day.

Rumors of course spread both politely, but firmly, denying any that they were in a relationship. The gossip of course only grew worst when Balin made a diplomatic trip to Mirkwood to attend some function and Dori accompanied him, despite there being no real reason for the younger dwarf to attend. Though the gossip would be justified since one night both partaking in quite a bit of wine fell into bed together, where Balin proceeded to play Dori’s body with the same sort of mastery he showed his violin.

The next morning both decided best to ignore the incident, that it was a mere folly and went on with their usual lives. Once back in Erebor the incident seemed forgotten, till a party of dwarves from the mountains near the Sea of Rhun came and one of the members took quite a liking to Dori. Causing something very possessive to take hold in Balin’s chest, and when the night was still young he took Dori back to his rooms, and teased the other till the thing in his chest eased off and Dori was a mess in his bed. Afterword there time together was split equally between the bed, and just simply enjoying the other’s presence.

Dori quite enjoyed their developing relationship, they shared similar taste for the finer things in life, as well as a similar outlook, and he’d be a liar if he said he didn’t highly enjoy the sex. Though as much as he enjoyed the sex, he did find himself lacking a bit, Balin was quite the tease between the sheets, which was all well and good, but sometimes like at the moment Dori need to find completion now. A large convoy from the Blue Mountains had just been there for two weeks, and had kept both quite busy, with only brief moments for a kiss and a hello before they had to rush off to take care of some part of their duty.

But now the convoy was gone, and Dori needed some time intimate time with his lover or he’d start becoming most unpleasant. Finding Balin in his office, he wasted no time in ordering the older dwarf back into the small bedroom area just off from the office. Chuckling Balin complied as Dori closed and locked the office door before following the other into the bedroom and doing the same with that door. “Boots and clothing off, and lay on the bed.”

“And nothing out of you, bits of my anatomy are about to fall off from lack of use these past two weeks, so just lay there and get hard.” Dori ordered carefully stripping himself of his own clothing, taking the time to fold each piece as he placed it on a chair. Balin couldn’t help but chuckle as he stripped himself of his own clothing before turning down the bed sheets and setting up the pillows for him to sit against.

Settling himself comfortably in the middle of the bed Balin took a moment to relax as he watched his lover carefully undress himself. Enjoying the sight as slowly new pieces of skin were reviled, his left hand slowly stroking his growing erection not being able to hold in small sigh of pleasure as Dori undid his braids and let his silver hair fall free. Oh how did he love to run his fingers threw the soft silver strands, even more so when the head they were attached to took him into its mouth.

Now completely bare Dori paused to grab the vial of oil out of the side table draw before climbing into the bed. Letting the vial rest just in reach as he straddled Balin’s lap wasting no time in capturing the other’s mouth in a heavy kiss, eager to finally be able to be with his lover once again. “I’m going to ride you. Just like this, sitting in your lap, the fur of your stomach rubbing against me.” Dori said moving to nibble lightly on Balin’s earlobe as he rubbed their cocks together. Both of their cocks filling and expanding as fast as both of their ages would allow.

“Dori dear…” Balin started a protest or encouragement it was not clear, but what was, was the finger place to his lips. “No, nothing from you; I’ve spent the past two weeks dealing with stuffy stuck up dwarves with a misplaced sense of worth and no way to release my agitation. So you just lie there, and think of Erebor for all I care, I’m tense, stressed, more randy then a bloody goat, and in need of a release. So you just stay right there.” Dori said removing his finger from Balin’s lip so that he could grab the vile of oil from off the bed.

Uncorking the bottle with his teeth, and spitting the cork to the floor below Dori poured a liberal amount of oil over his fingers, keeping the vile in the none oil covered hand he leaned forward and balanced himself on the hand, while his other reached behind himself. With a carefully measured hurried pace Dori fingered himself open, only slowing whenever he needed to lean over to kiss whatever thought was about to come out of Balin’s mouth away.

Once he was sure he was open enough Dori removed his fingers with a small sigh, and situated himself so he was sitting on Balin’s thighs. Pouring whatever oil that was left in the vile onto his fingers he tossed away the empty container before rubbing the oil between his hands to liberally coat them both. Then with both hands he began spread the oil over Balin’s member, making sure to make him nice and slick. Satisfied with his work Dori moved himself again so that he was now hovering over Balin’s lap. “Ready?” He asked readying Balin’s cock at his entrance.

“Aye my Peach…” Balin said reaching up with one hand to cup Dori’s face. With a small smile Dori began to slowly lower himself onto Balin, finally settling in the older dwarf’s lap, with him deep inside him. “Oh Mahal Bal…” Dori groaned leaning into kiss Balin before starting to gently rock in place, getting used to once again having the other deep within himself.

Slowly the rocking, grew to grinding, and then to Dori beginning to jump almost in Balin’s lap. Quickly moving so that Balin’s cock was moving in and out of his hole, while Dori buried his face in Balin’s neck, moaning his pleasure loudly as Balin groped, pinched, and slapped his ass lightly.  With the hand not buried in the hair at the back of Balin’s head Dori began to move his fist in times with his trusts. All the various emotions that were tight within him easing as he raced after his orgasm.

Which when it hit him felt like a coil within him snapped, his body going tense as he splattered cum in between his and Balin’s stomachs, his hand tightening in Balin’s hair as he gasped loudly into Balin’s neck. His body going lax and boneless almost in his post orgasm haze, he allowing Balin to grab at his hips and use direct and move him as he wished till he achieved his own orgasm.

Afterward as the sweat on their bodies began to dry and cool, did Dori finally move. Only to slump down on the bed grimacing slightly as he felt his own cum began to dry into the fur of his stomach, and Balin’s began to dry on the back of this thighs. “We need to bath” Dori said looking up at Balin with a mild look of discomfort and disgust on his face. Chuckling Balin settled himself in besides his lover, “It can wait till later my Peach.” Wrapping an arm around Dori’s waist he kissed the silver haired dwarf lightly on the lips, “Sleep now, and we’ll bath together when we wake.” With only a few grumbles of protest did Dori give in, his face buried in Balin’s neck as he fell asleep in his lover’s arms. 


End file.
